Himno de san Pablo El amor es
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: El amor de Candy y Albert, visto desde el Himno a la caridad del apóstol San Pablo. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Hace unos días, encontré una bella reflexión sobre el Himno a la caridad de San Pablo. Una lectura que siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas y de las más entrañables en la Biblia. Pensé en el amor de Candy y Albert, mi pareja favorita y quise hacer algo con este amor de nuestros rubios preferidos, desde la perspectiva del himno del apóstol san Pablo.

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras: Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y la lectura bíblica es del dominio público y tomada de la Biblia de América, versión católica.

Las descripciones del amor que aparece al inicio de cada capítulo son reflexiones de la página .

**De la Primera Carta del apóstol san Pablo a los corintios. 12, 31 – 13, 8**

En todo caso, anhelen los carismas más valiosos. Y todavía les voy a mostrar un camino más excelente.

Aunque habar las lenguas de los hombres y de los ángeles, si no tengo amor, soy como campana que resuena o platillo que retumba. Y aunque tuviera el don de hablar de parte de Dios y conociera todos los misterios y toda la ciencia; y aunque mi fe fuera tan grande como para trasladar montañas, si no tengo amor, nada soy. Y aunque repartiera todos mis bienes a los pobres y entregara mi cuerpo a las llamas, si no tengo amor, de nada me sirve.

El amor es paciente y bondadoso; no tiene envida ni orgullo ni arrogancia. No es grosero ni egoísta, no se irrita ni es rencoroso; no se alegra de la injustica, sino que encuentra su alegría en la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

El amor nunca pasará.

Espero y lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.

Lady Lyuva


	2. El amor es paciente

**El amor es paciente.**

_La paciencia combina cuatro cualidades: la ternura, la tranquilidad, la perseverancia y la excelencia._

_La ternura proviene de la dulzura y la delicadeza._

_La tranquilidad descubre ese amor paciente, contrapuesto al impaciente,, no precipitado; toma todo el tiempo necesario porque lo importante es lograr bien y no desbaratarlo por la prisa._

_La perseverancia es inseparable de la paciencia; brillo meritorio de quienes consagran su vida a donarse por salud y bien de de otros._

_Pero el amor perfecto no para hasta hacer el bien completo. No como salga, ni a medias, sino acabado y excelente._

_El que tiene caridad con paciencia es el artista del amor. Amar es el arte de las artes. Si no expresa dedicación paciente, que llegue hasta lo supremo, no es amor._

Candy luchó contra sus propios miedos. Albert la necesitaba y no podía negarle su ayuda. Albert mismo no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de ella. Inmerso en el dolor y en la negra depresión. Los únicos momentos de luz eran cuando Candy estaba con él. Pálido, demacrado y profundamente asustado ante el enredo que era su vida: un embrollado sin pies ni cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía? Tal vez era realmente un espía y un delincuente

-¡No es así! –negó una decidida Candy con los verdes ojos echando chispas.

-¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? –interrogó el rubio hombre de profundas ojeras.

-Porque… porque… -la chica le miró con ojos enormes-. Porque se nota que usted es bueno, Alberto –acabó murmurando con voz indecisa.

Le buscaba todo lo que podía y le hacía compañía. Albert era hosco, desconfiado e incluso agresivo. Tan diferente del joven que la rescatara en la cascada y al que encontró en Londres en el zoológico Blue River. Pasaron los días y estos se convirtieron en semanas, hasta que la paciencia de Candy se vio recompensada con un sincera sonrisa de parte de su amigo.

-Gracias –musitó el joven ante la entrega de ropa nueva y limpia, dada por Stear y Archie.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, Albert.

Las mejillas de Candy se colorearon un poco ante la mirada azul. Muchos días en que los alimentos eran dejados de lado, Candy insistía con paciencia infinita en que comiera.

-Debe alimentarse o no se recuperará –declaró.

Su paciencia se vio recompensada al fin: Albert comenzó a comer y aceptó salir a pasear con ella al jardín del hospital. La blanca piel del varón recibió los ayos solares con gusto y él se animó poco a poco.

A pesar del regaño del doctor Leonard por hacerse cargo de un paciente que no le correspondía y sin estar diplomada, Candy le atendía en todo lo que podía. Se aplicó para pasar su examen y diplomarse, a fin de poder ocuparse de Albert como su enfermera. El muchacho, sagaz como era, se dio cuenta del predicamento en el cual Candy vivía.

-En cuanto me diplome, podré hacerme cargo de usted al cien por ciento –había prometido Candy.

Albert sonrió. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando lo había, Candy se calmaba y, en cierta forma, lo usaba como un arma. Los chismes del hospital hirieron su corazón, ya que ponían en entredicho la reputación de Candy.

-¿Qué tanto hace medita en el cuarto Cero? –preguntó una de sus compañeras a la puerta del mismo.

Albert fingía dormir y escuchó todo.

-No puedes negar que es muy guapo –respondió otra de las enfermeras-. Con o sin memoria, es todo un bombón.

-¿Tú crees que Candy y él…?

La pregunta no acabada de formular tenía la maledicencia de las mentes viles.

-¿Quién sabe? Pero Candy no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Ni siquiera le preocupan los demás pacientes –continuó, mordaz, la otra voz.

¡Qué rabia sintió! Creer que Candy fuera capaz de mancharse de esa manera… Que ganas de salir a cantarles cuatro frescas a las chismosas. Pero… ¿con qué bases? ¿Quién era él? La pregunta le rondaba noche y día. Tendría que descubrirlo solo, a fin de no lastimar a Candy.

-No puedo permanecer en el hospital más tiempo –decidió.

La perseverancia de Candy había rendido frutos: estaba físicamente recuperado y aún la depresión había cedido un tanto, dejándole reflexionar en sus opciones. El día de asueto de Candy, se visitó con la ropa que le había llevado anteriormente. Candy estaba feliz, por fin se había diplomado y para ella, todo mejoraría al poder cuidar a Albert sin restricciones. El, en cambio, quería salir de su camino, obsesionado por recuperar su pasado. Candy acudió alegre como cascabel a mostrarle su diploma. La sonrisa en el varonil rostro fue sincera y feliz.

-¡Felicidades, Candy! –le deseó.

La muchacha salió, prácticamente bailando de alegría y satisfacción. Albert escribió una nota despidiéndose de ella y, con las pocas pertenencias que había logrado reunir echadas en una mochila vieja, salió con Poupé. Se despidió del director Leonard y abandonó el hospital. No tenía dinero, ni idea de lo que haría o a donde ir. Acabó vagando por Chicago durante horas. Un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él y acabó llegando al Parque Central. El enorme y calmo lago le deleitó la vista y, al recordar a Candy, su desasosiego se trastocó en tranquilidad.

-Candy –murmuró, mirando las brillantes aguas ondularse levemente por una fresca brisa.

El rumor de los árboles y de los pájaros le llenó de serenidad. Sí, Albert, sin saberlo, había encontrado el remedio ideal a su depresión: la naturaleza que tanto amaba.

-Candy –repitió.

Como bálsamo dulce, el nombre de la joven le llenó de paz. Y así permaneció por horas, a la espera de una señal para encontrar su pasado y su futuro.


	3. El amor es servicial

El amor es servicial.

_Servicial, servidor, sirviente y siervo son términos claramente diferentes, pero relacionado con la misma realidad; la de una persona que presta un servicio. En el uso ordinario, marcan cierto declive de categorías, siguiendo un descenso en el nivel social, llevando algo de aprecio el primero, hasta llegar a un tono despectivo al usar el último._

_En nuestros tiempos democráticos, muchos servicios se menosprecia: de plano, todo trabajo servil se desempeña sin inspiración social, se deja para la ínfima clase, se para mal y se agradece muy poco._

_¿Será el servicio signo del amor? Esta pregunta la podemos hacer a Jesús y al Padre. Jesús, siendo Dios, se hizo siervo. Vino a servir no por dar lo que El quería dar, lo que le sobrara, sino a dar lo que el hombre necesitaba. Su servicio lo realiza íntegramente, dando libertad y dignidad. Servir es darle al otro lo que más le sirve. Si no le sirve, no está servido._

_El Padre, Creador y Señor, sirve al hombre mientras más lo ama; no rastrera ni servilmente; sino con señorío, con nobleza, mientras más lo ama, más le concede lo que necesita: su ser, sus facultades, sus medios de subsistencia, su vida eterna, etc._

Candy y Albert dedicaban todo su empeño en hacer acogedor el departamento de la calle Magnolia. Los sentimientos del hombre eran encontrados: por un lado, estaba sumamente contento por compartir su vida con Candy. Por el otro, sabía que no era correcto que vivieran juntos, siendo ambos solteros. La ventaja era que la mayoría de quienes los rodeaban los confundía con hermanos. Curiosamente, ninguno de ellos había fomentado esta idea, pero los vecinos lo entendieron así. Aunque el casero, el señor Thomas, sabía le verdadera naturaleza de su relación. Lo que ocasionó que, en un primer momento, no los aceptara como inquilinos. Hasta que Stear y Archie le contaron la historia de Albert: que había perdido la memoria a causa de la guerra. El señor Thomas se ablandó y permitió a la pareja vivir junto en el pequeño departamento.

Al terminar ese primer día, cuando los amigos de Candy se habían retirado y él y la joven se dedicaban a limpiar la cocina. Albert se dejó invadir por los recuerdos del día anterior: Candy le encontró en el parque y, desesperada, le pidió regresar con ella. Acabó confesándole que le conocía, que la había salvado y que ahora, ella deseaba hacer lo mismo por él. Entre lágrimas y argumentos, acabó dándole lo que más necesitaba en ese momento: seguridad.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarte! –suplicó, ahogada en lágrimas.

Albert aceptó y, ante la imposibilidad de regresar al hospital, rentaron el departamento.

-Candy, ¿está segura de esto? –preguntó por enésima vez, Albert.

-Claro que sí – repitió la chica-. Quiero ayudarte, ya que es mi turno.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció el rostro pecoso. Servicial como era, los primeros días se volvía loca por hacer todo en casa: limpiaba, cocinaba (bastante mal, por cierto), trabajaba en el hospital y estaba decidida a crear un hogar para él. Albert decidió corresponder y, a los pocos días, se empezó a hacerse cargo de la casa.

-¡No debiste cocinar! –le regañó Candy.

-¡Lo hice en defensa propia! –replicó riendo, el rubio.

Candy le frunció el ceño y le enseñó la lengua. No podía negar que las labores hogareñas no eran su fuerte y le traían malos recuerdos de lo sucedido en la Casa Leagan, donde fue tratada con tanto desprecio.

Con el tiempo, Candy y Albert se acostumbraron a tratarse con mucha confianza, y la forma en que Eliza y Neal la trataron fue una de las confesiones que Candy le hizo a Albert. El hombre la consoló, tratando de curar dicha herida. Y se sintió tan bien haciéndolo… ¡Podía corresponder a Candy en todo lo que ella le daba! Se sintió fuerte y decidió dar otro paso más: buscar trabajo. No podía seguir dependiendo de Candy. Mucho más después del problema en el hospital.

El doctor Leonard, enojado con Candy por abandonar la residencia y por haberle ocultado que vivía con el "paciente amnésico", la había despedido. Gracias a Dios, todo se arregló y, cuando Candy le contó esta breve y amarga aventura, Albert se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto Candy se entregaba por él. No, no era justo y correcto permitirlo.

El único trabajo donde le aceptaron por su situación, fue de lavaplatos en un restaurante bastante regentado, aunque no de cinco estrellas. El dueño era un hombre bonachón, de edad rayana en los cincuenta años, llamado Ricardo, de origen latino y el cual tenía por costumbre ayudar a gente con problemas.

-Llámame Dick –le pidió.

El joven de ojos azules y cabellera larga y rubia le contó su historia, tal como Candy se la había contado.

-¿Perdiste la memoria, man? –preguntó uno de los garroteros.

Roberto era un inmigrante ilegal, paisano de Dick. El muchacho, moreno y de ojos oscuros, hablaba una jerga de español e inglés.

-Así es – respondió Albert.

-Órale.

Roberto le sonrió con camaradería.

-Llámame Beto –pidió.

Albert se sintió muy satisfecho. Había tenido una inmensa suerte al encontrar un trabajo en el cual no le requirieron documentación.

-Tienes cara de buena gente –le dijo Dick-. Probaremos un tiempo, ya tú sabrás como te comportas.

Albert se dio cuenta de que Dick confiaba en él. Se preguntó si alguien habría defraudado esa confianza. Por un momento, pensó en su perdido pasado. ¿Habría sido él capaz de algo así? ¿Qué le había impelido en el pasado a vivir como un nómada? Fuera lo que fuera, decidió continuar en el trabajo hasta mejorar.

Candy había llegado al departamento y no lo encontró. Salió, asustada ante la perspectiva de que hubiera huido nuevamente. El muchacho regresó al anochecer y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando Candy llegó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Esta se trocó en satisfacción y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-¡Albert, pensé que te habías ido nuevamente! –la voz temblorosa le hizo fruncir las cejas.

-Te prometí quedarme hasta recuperar mi memoria –replicó, con tono ofendido ante lo que implicaba la afirmación de Candy.

Sin embargo, al verla tan angustiada, dejó pasar su malestar y la mantuvo contra sí un momento más.

-¿Dónde estabas? –acabó preguntando Candy, cuando se soltaron.

-Salí a buscar trabajo –contestó Albert.

Le contó toda la historia.

-Albert, tú debes recuperarte –le dijo una preocupada Candy cuando terminó.

-Esto me ayudará, estoy seguro –rebatió el joven.

Candy suspiró y aceptó.

-Voy a preparar la cena –avisó-. Ya es tarde y debes tener hambre.

-Ya la empecé. Mejor pon la mesa –pidió Albert-. Tú también debes estar hambrienta.

La miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué vienes llena de polvo? –le preguntó, con tono crítico.

-Yo… bueno… -Candy se azoró.

Acabó contándole que había tenido que escapar de dos pandilleros. Albert le miró algo molesto.

-No debes ponerte en riesgo. Parece que estuviste peleando –la regañó.

-No, no –replicó Candy seriamente.

Albert se dio cuenta de que mentía, pero no quiso forzarla a contarle sus cosas. Con los trabajando, las labores del hogar se tuvieron que repartir: Albert cocinaba, Candy lavaba platos y ollas, los dos lavaban ropa. Candy la colgaba a secar y la recogía de la azotea. Albert planchaba y la guardaba. Los dos barrían, trapeaban y sacudían. Cada uno arreglaba su habitación y entre los dos, atendían a Poupé, quien a veces comía doble y a veces no comía. Hasta que los dos rubios se acostumbraron a llevar la casa de manera eficiente.

El primer fin de la primera semana que Albert cumplió en su trabajo, fue emocionante para él. Cobró su sueldo, en efectivo, para alegría suya y bajo la mirada divertida de Dick. Albert salió disparado al terminar su turno y fue a comprar un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y los ingredientes para preparar lasaña, a fin de festejar con Candy el acontecimiento. Quería hacerla participar de su alegría y la recibió ufano, cuando ella llegó del hospital. Algo bueno había surgido del problema con el doctor Leonard: Candy ya no cubría guardias nocturnas, al pequeño departamento y se encontró con el aroma de tomate, carne, pasta, vino… frutas y demás.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó.

-¡Me pagaron mi primer sueldo y quiero celebrar contigo!

Candy sonrió radiante ante la cara arrebolada de Albert y luego rió al verlo cubierto por un coqueto delantal blanco con un enorme holán que le adornaba, mientras revolvía la salsa ragú para la lasaña.

-¡Oh, Albert! ¡Felicidades!

Candy le saltó encima, contenta de verlo tan feliz. Cenaron y hablaron durante horas. Entre los dos, limpiaron la cocina y el comedor.

Durante meses, la rutina les llenó a ambos. Candy estaba feliz de compartir su vida con Albert y éste de compartir la suya con Candy. Ninguno parecía desear que las cosas cambiaran ¿para qué? Si, en cierta forma, tenían lo que querían. Por lo tanto, cada uno le da al otro lo que le satisfacía y eran felices.

.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c .c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c .c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.

_Mayra Exitosa: gracias por tu comentario._

_Gatita Andrew: gracias por echarme porras, yo también estoy totalmente a favor de los weros._

_Blackcat2010: gracias, yo también creo que es verdadero amor._

_Lady Blue: Por ser del club de las Ladys, te di gusto e hice un poquito más largo este capítulo._

_Friditas: amiguis, gracias por leer mis locuras._

_A quienes leen anónimamente, espero y les guste este capítulo._

_Aclaración: en el prólogo, al poner la página en donde leí la reflexión sobre el himno de san Pablo, al convertir, se perdió: es la página __**catholicpuntonet**__, del 25 de octubre de 2013._

_Queridos todos y todas, gracias por leer._

_Saludos y bendiciones, Lady Lyuva._


	4. El amor no es envidioso

**El amor no es envidioso.**

_El verdadero amor a nadie permite sentirse "menos". Al realizar el bien no deja caer en las nocivas o dañinas comparaciones. Para San Agustín, la envidia es "disgusto por el bien ajeno". Si el bien ajeno por la envidia se vuelve tormento, el amor auténtico, que busca el bien ajeno, la vuelve contento. Los envidiosos siempre criticarán toda obra buena. Los caritativos siempre aplaudirán toda ayuda al necesitado._

* * *

Terry, Terry, Terry… todo el departamento estaba lleno de Terrys. Terry en el café del desayuno, Terry en la sopa del almuerzo, Terry en el plato de la cena y Terry en las pláticas antes de dormir. Candy vivía en un mundo color de rosa, flotando en una enorme nube de algodón de azúcar. Bailaba, cantaba (bastante desafinada, opinaba en su fuero interno Albert, aunque sonreía) y preparaba todo para su próximo encuentro con su novio. A pesar de la opinión de Albert, quien encontraba bastante extraña esa relación a larga distancia, la apoyaba para que se fuera tranquila. El pasaje sólo de ida le decía a la despierta mente del rubio de ojos azules, que Terry no tenía intención de permitirle a Candy volver. Cuando lo asimiló, tuvo el salvaje deseo de suplicarle a Candy que no le abandonara. Menos mal que estaba en el trabajo, por lo que se conformó con apretar puños y dientes y tragarse su malestar. Los platos del restaurante hicieron más ruido del normal al lavarlos.

-¿Te pasa algo, man? –le preguntó con marcado acento latino Beto.

-No –replicó, algo cortado, Albert.

-Era retórica la pregunta, man, estás que te lleva el diablo –replicó el moreno muchacho de ojos negros-. Es una vieja, ¿verdad?

Albert no sabía por qué, pero entendía bastante del español que el muchacho hablaba.

-Es más que evidente, cuate –continuó el moreno-. ¿Es esa chica güera? ¿la que vino la otra noche?

Candy había cenado con Paty y Annie en el restaurante unos días antes, por recomendación de Albert. Ante la insistencia de Beto, se rindió. El latino era maduro, treintañero, casado y con dos hijos. Albert lo consideraba un buen amigo y muy centrado.

-Va a ver a su novio a Nueva York –confesó.

-Y tú estás enamorado de ella, cuate –declaró Beto.

Puesto así, en la boca de un tercero, le abrió los ojos a Albert a una posibilidad que él no deseaba tomar en cuenta: ¿estaba enamorado de Candy? El primer impulso fue decir "no". Ella amaba a Terry, no a Albert y, además, al lado de él, no tendría una seguridad plena: Albert sin pasado, sin personalidad, sin nombre, sin un buen empleo.

-La verdad, no lo sé –acabó respondiendo por salir del paso.

Se llevó una enorme pila de platos a guardar, para no continuar hablando. Se cruzó con Liú Xing, el nuevo lavaplatos, contratado hacía un par de días por Dick. Albert iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se fijó en que el piso estaba recién trapeado. Resbaló, trastabillando y vio como los platos se empezaron a ladear. Xing reaccionó como lince, se volvió y pudo equilibrarlos nuevamente.

-Gracias –la voz de Albert sonó trémula.

-De nada –respondió el joven lacónico y continuó su camino.

-¿Qué pasa? –se escuchó la voz de Dick desde una pequeña oficina.

-Nada, casi se me caen los platos –respondió el muchacho de ojos azules.

-¡Apúrense, chamacos! ¡Ya casi es hora de abrir!

Dick estaba en su momento gruñón y les metía prisa. Albert suspiró y comenzó a acomodar los platos en la inmensa repisa. Nada de envidias, Candy merecía ser feliz con Terry, quien, según la pecosa, también era un gran amigo suyo. Se mostró alegre ante la alegría de Candy, hasta lograr una verdadera alegría al ver a la joven de ojos verdes, chispeantes de amor y felicidad. Participó en la pequeña reunión que Stear, Archie, Paty y Annie celebraron en su departamento la noche anterior a que Candy saliera a Nueva York. Se levantó muy temprano la mañana en que viajaría y le preparó el desayuno. La despidió con todo el cariño que la chica le inspiraba.

-Saluda a Terry de mi parte y disfruta la obra –pidió.

-Claro –la muchacha le besó en la mejilla y salió apresurada.

Albert se quedó mirando la puerta por la cual, Candy había salido. Terry, Terry, Terry. Toda la semana había sonado ese nombre en el departamento de Magnolia. Terry, quien había permitido que su novia viviera con él, confiando en su honestidad y en su amistad. Candy le había contado los pormenores de su amistad con el actor: que al igual que a ella, le había salvado de un gran peligro en Londres y que Albert apreciaba mucho a Terry.

Algo sucedía en su interior: a pesar de no recordar a Terry, al escuchar a Candy hablar de él, experimentaba un sentimiento de amistad hacia el desconocido amigo.

-Ojalá y sean muy felices –deseó en voz baja.

Xing alcanzó a escucharle, pero no mencionó nada. Dick salió de su pequeña oficina, llevando a Poupé sobre el hombro. Xing se acercó y acarició a la mofeta, murmurándole algo en chino: "saiming". Albert había estado reticente a dejar a su mascota sola en el departamento, pero no veía otro remedio… hasta que Poupé lo solucionó sola: se coló en la mochila que Albert no soltaba para nada y en la que llevaba una muda de ropa limpia, ya que había tenido un percance, manchándose de salsa el segundo día que trabajó. Salió de la mochila justo frente al patrón y el muchacho se quedó azorado.

-Si me lo permite, iré a dejarla a casa –pidió.

Dick miró a la mofeta, primero con gesto adusto, el cual cambió por una mirada curiosa y, por último, una ancha sonrisa le cubrió el rostro y le tendió la mano a Poupé, quien ni tarda ni perezosa, se le trepó hasta el hombro. So pretexto de no dar motivo a Sanidad para que los cerrasen, la llevó a la oficina y acabó autorizando a Albert a llevarla todos los días. Al igual, antes de abrir el restaurante, la sacaba al jardín un rato.

-¡Pobrecita! –dijo-. No puede quedarse encerrada todo el día.

Dicha oficina daba al mismo jardín, así que Poupé entraba y salía por la ventana. Albert se dio cuenta de que era un pretexto para que el patrón jugara con el animalito, a quien le tomó mucho cariño. Xing acarició a Poupé y le dio un trozo de manzana. Beto se acercó con un panecillo.

-Ahora si te vas a poner gorda –le dijo, en español.

Albert dejaba que su amiguita desplegara todo su encanto.

-Voy a llevarla a que le dé el aire –aseguró Dick, con gesto muy digno.

Todos ahogaron la risa, no fueran a ofender al patrón.

O o O

La cara de tormenta de Archie hizo que le diera un vuelco el estómago, como cuando uno baja de golpe varios escalones por accidente. "Le pasó algo malo a Candy", fue el primer pensamiento. Los ojos llorosos de Annie y Patty reforzaron esa idea.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, acercándose al automóvil del joven Cornwell.

-Mi hermano se alistó en el ejército. Se escapó a Francia esta mañana –respondió Archie, bajando los ojos color de miel, llenos de dolor.

Albert experimentó alivio y pesar al mismo tiempo. Apreciaba mucho a Stear, quien era ocurrente hasta lo inverosímil con sus inventos, por lo regular desastrosos. A pesar suyo, había servido de conejillo de indias en algunos.

-La tía Aloy se puso muy mal cuando se enteró –explicó el muchacho-. Todo el día ha sido de locos…

Patty soltó un gemido de dolor. Albert acabó por abrazarla, a fin de consolarla.

-Mételas, hombre –pidió Dick, asomado desde la puerta de entrada.

Se encargó de preparar té y servirles a los muchachos, respetando su dolor. Se quedaron cerca de una hora, hasta que las jóvenes se calmaron y, después de dejar a Albert en el departamento, Archie regresó a casa.

El día siguiente, después de una noche sin dormir, Albert llegó con dos profundas ojeras.

-¿y ora, tú? –le preguntó Beto.

Albert le contó sobre lo sucedido.

-No, pos sí, te llueve sobre mojado… -murmuró, con gesto de conmiseración.

Le dio una firme palmada en el brazo.

-Verás que estará bien tu amigo –aseguró.

Albert sonrió… aunque se quedó preocupado pensando en lo que diría Candy cuando regresara de Nueva York y no encontrara al muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros y enormes anteojos.

O o O

La preocupación sobre lo que Candy pensara de la huida de Stear quedó profundamente relegada en su mente. Por el momento, sostenía a una llorosa y temblorosa muchacha, con el cabello enmarañado y presa de una alta fiebre. Entre balbuceos, llantos y gemidos, le contó la nueva: ella y Terry habían terminado. Albert se quedó pasmado, meciéndola automáticamente mientras Candy hablaba.

-No puedo decirle no me lo quites, después de lo que hizo. Susana le ama –le dijo, arreciando en sus lágrimas-. ¡Nunca más lo voy a ver! Tanto que hicimos para encontrarnos y ahora… y ahora…

La violencia de los sollozos la sacudió.

-Yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo –le dijo el joven, para consolarla.

-Albert… Albert… ¿Por qué…? –la pregunta quedó inconclusa.

Fue una suerte para el varón. No tenía respuesta alguna. Candy se desahogó durante mucho rato entre sus brazos. Albert disfrutó con una cálida sensación de pertenencia. Al final de la tormenta, la hizo recostar y comprobó su frente.

-Ya está bajando la fiebre –le dijo sonriendo.

-Lloré tanto, que la fiebre prefirió irse –respondió Candy, sonriendo a su vez.

Los ojos rojos, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas… A pesar de su aspecto lastimoso, Albert la contemplaba con ojos nuevos. Le dolía en el alma verla sufrir y, además, dedicó un pensamiento al desconocido amigo: ¿Qué pasaría con Terry? ¿Se encontraría bien o sufriría lo mismo que Candy? No podía sentirse a gusto pensando en el sufrimiento de los dos jóvenes. Necesitaba reflexionar un poco.

-Poupé, quédate con ella –ordenó-. Voy a comprar lo necesario para hacer sopa-. Duerme un poco, para que descanses.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Candy.

Albert salió con rapidez, caminó a paso ligero y llegó al pequeño supermercado, donde se abasteció de verduras, pollo, hierbas aromáticas y jugo de naranja. Estaba colocado en la fila para pagar su compra, cuando una idea le llegó con la fuerza de un rayo: Candy y Terry habían terminado. ¿Tendría él una oportunidad con Candy? El rostro se le demudó y fue tan obvio, que la dependiente se le quedó mirando, sin poder identificar la razón del cambio del muchacho. Albert pagó y salió con la promesa de la idea tan tentadora rodándole, que comenzó a caminar de manera distraída. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar", le había dicho, pero… ¿era cierto? Una vocecilla muy insidiosa, con un tono muy agudo, le lanzó una pregunta: "¿en verdad lo hubieras hecho? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de dejarla ir?". A pesar de la amnesia, la sagacidad del hombre de negocios le caracterizaba. Sonrió satisfecho. Ahora tenía una oportunidad y no deseaba dejarla pasar.

Iba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que no calculó el tiempo que tenía para pasar la avenida. De reojo vio el disco del semáforo en verde y continuó caminando, abrazando la bolsa de papel de la compra. Iba a la mitad, cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo. Un automovilista, sin ninguna consideración, aceleró, tratando de esquivar a Albert para avanzar. No lo logró y el joven, de ojos azules soñadores y cabello rubio, sintió un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo. Se vio lanzado hacia el asfalto, sintió como perdía la bolsa de la compra y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso. Antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, tuvo un solo rostro en su mente: "Candy…"

* * *

_Queridos todos y todas que me leen, muchas gracias y aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia._

_**Blackcat2010**__: En casa no pasa lo mismo con los gatos. Ya saben que mi esposo les da la comida. Ahora ya sabemos la reacción del wero con su amigo._

_**Gatita Andrew**__: gracias y aquí seguimos con el trato: yo escribo y tú lees. Nos funciona fenomenal._

_**Stear's Girl**__: Gracias por tu opinión, seguimos en reciprocidad. Tú me lees y yo a ti._

_**Desirena**__: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Yo también creo que el amor debe ser así de sublime._

_**Friditas**__: No te preocupes por Poupé, se basta solita._

_**Clau Ardley**__: Gracias por tu comentario. Hago aquí en público que la reflexión de la carta de san Pablo es propiedad de la página catholic . net (todo junto), donde también tengo el honor de ser consultora._

_A quienes me han hecho el honor de agregarme como favorita, gracias, que Dios me las bendiga._

_Saludos y bendiciones._

_Lady Lyuva._


End file.
